egging
by tammycote
Summary: my version of what happened when rachel was egged in season 1


I am writing this as I re watch rent lol I love that film Idina is amazing.  
>I was listening to the new songs on youtube (which sounds amazing) , and I have decided that in season 3, that instead of RachelFinn singing all the songs Rachel/Kurt should just sing together all the time. Listen to For Good, and tell me you do not agree.  
>Oh, and they need to do seasons of love.<br>Lol I am getting some great ideas listening to my Iphone, for a Rent glee episode or at least Rent songs to use in my fan fictions lol

"What the fuck?" demanded Puck as he walked out into the school car park to find Rachel Berry on her h, ands , ands knees covered in god knows what.

"Rach?" said Puck softly when he had reached her trying to touch her, but she jerked away from him. What the hell? Since when was his Jewish American Princess afraid of him

"Rach babe, it's me Noah," said Puck, but this time he made sure that he was not to closer to her "can you hear me?"

"N...o...a...h..." Stammered Rachel around her tears "all the babies are dead,"

"Babe what are you talking about?" wondered Puck, thinking that it had finally happened; Rachel Barbara Berry had lost her mind.

"Noah they killed the baby ducks," insisted Rachel as fresh sobs over took her body

Great she is turning into Brittney. Thought Puck as he gently helped her to her feet "Rachel we need to get you cleaned up,"

The next few moments, as they made their way to the locker room, were passed in silence as Rachel fought to get outside of her own mind , and Puck debated with himself on what to say that didn't make everything a million times worse

"What the hell man," demanded Finn angrily pushing Puck away from Rachel before punching him in the face "what throwing a slushy at her was not bad enough, now you have to do this?"

Instead of letting Him answer Finn just kept hitting Puck, only stopping when Mr. Schue and Matt pulled him off

"What the Fuck," demanded Puck angrily as he spat some blood out of his mouth "this has nothing to do with me."

", and you really expect us to believe that," snapped Quinn who even though she didn't like Rachel was shocked to see the girl in front of her "you tortured her worse than the rest of us put together,"

"he didn't do it," spoke up Santana, which shocked the other as Santana never stood up for anyone that wasn't Brittney "look I'm not trying to say that what we do to man h, ands every day isn't bad , but this (waving a well manicured h, and at Rachel) is pure evil."

"You have obviously never been hit in the face by a slushy," answered Kurt as he bent down in front of Rachel so that they were eye to eye, while at the same time making sure that he was not going to get any egg on his designer cloths

"Ya, but she is a vegan right?" snapped Santana angry that someone had dared to do this, she might not like the girl , but when she found out who did this she was going to make sure that when she finished with then they would never be about to reproduce EVER.

"What's that got to do with anything?" wondered Mercedes not sure where Santana was going with this

"Because doing that to her is the same as someone killing B's cat or destroying all of Lady Pants' cloths," snapped Santana while Kurt tried get Rachel to snap out of the trance she was in

"Diva I need you to look at me," said Kurt softly "Rachel I need you to tell me who did this to you?"

"I...t w...a...s," Stammered Rachel so softly that only Kurt could hear her, as the others stood around arguing

"Rach?" prompted Kurt as he tightened his grip on Rachel's h, ands

"It was...Vocal...Adrenaline."

"Oh hell no" shouted Kurt in anger as he jumped to his feet, making the other, especially Rachel, jump a mile in the air "those animals are not getting away with it?"

"Kurt, what's going on now?" demanded Will angrily as he tried to get everyone to calm down

"It was Vocal adrenaline who egged her," snapped Kurt as New Directions made they way towards the door

"Where do you think you are going," demanded Will who knew that this could quite easily lead to world war three between the two schools

"Mr Schue they turned her into an omelette," said Finn

"Ya we are the only ones that are allowed to make fun of her," insisted Kurt angrily

", and have you all end up in jail, don't you see that this is exactly what they want," insisted Mr. Schue

"Mr. Schue is right," spoke up Puck with an evil glint in his eye that made the other suddenly glad that he was on their side "jail sucks , and anyway I gave a better idea that is going to make those morons crap their pants,"

An hour later found vocal Adrenaline back at McKinley, but this time their parents joined them

"Can someone please explain to me why my persistence was required at a school that my daughter does not even go to," demanded Andrea's mother angrily "I had to cancel a very important meeting,"

"It has been brought to my attention that your daughter, along with her friends, came onto private property, and assaulted one of my students. They lured her out to the deserted car park, where they knew that she would have would have no one to help her , and they then..." said principal Figgins , but was once again interrupted by another of the parents

"I am sure that it was just a miss understanding," said the parent "I am sure that if we just talk to the girl involved, and her parents that this can be sorted out without it going any further."

"There was no misunderstanding," said Figgins as her pressed the intercom, and asked his assistant to send in Rachel Berry

In the hour since the attack had taken place, the glee girls had managed to get her into a shower, and into a new outfit. Santana's extra because she was the only one whose cloths were small enough to fit Rachel. However, as she walked into the office flanked by every member of New Directions there were still bits of egg in her hair that would need a few more washes to get it out of her hair not to mention the vacant look in her eyes that scared Puck although he would never admit it to anyone.

"I thought I told the rest of you children to get back to class," snapped Figgins who had been trying to get the other glee clubbers to leave without any success since Will had told him what had happened

"Ya , and we told you that after what those mindless robots did to her the last time they were alone, there is no way in hell we are leaving her," said Puck. The only thing stopping him going fight club on their asses was the knowledge that what he had planed was going to be far worse than any beating he could give them.

"What? We just wanted to help her make breakfast," joked Andrea who knew that no matter what happened her parents would get her out of it

"Te voy a mostrar ayud, ando pequeña zorra," screamed Santana as she made a dive for Andrea, but was caught be Finn before she could reach her

"Don't worry San in a few minutes that smile is going to be wiped of her face," smirked Puck who was really enjoying this whole non-valance thing for once.

"If you think I am going to stand here and let this boy threaten my daughter you have another thing coming," shout another of the parents as they pulled there daughter to the door

"don't worry I wasn't talking about me," laughed Puck "she is the one who is going to do it," pointing to Shelby who was storming towards the office, as kids ran away from her in fear. Mike swore later on that he actually saw Jacob Ben Israel jump head first into a bin

"What is she doing here," wondered Andrea's mother who would never admit it but; she was as terrified of Shelby as the kids were "this has nothing to do with Vocal Adrenaline. It wasn't even on school grounds,"

However, before anyone could answer her, Shelby barged into the room demanding answers.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Shelby angry wondering why half of Vocal Adrenaline were in the office. Seeing as all Puck told her on the phone was that something had happened to Rachel, and that she had to come right away.

"Ms Corcoran I'm..." started Figgins who was confused why she was even here, but she stopped when Rachel ran into her arms in tears

"Mummy,"

"Rachel," said a confused Shelby who had never seen her daughter like this, ever "baby what happened?"

"Rachel?"

By when Shelby realised that there was no way that she was going to get an answer she looked around at the others for answers, , but it was only when she eyes fell on Jesse , and the others , and saw the fear that she realised what had happened

"What the hell did you do now?" demanded Shelby in a tone of voice that had even member of vocal Adrenaline coring in fear (, and quite a few of the parents). They had all seen her angry before, but this was different; she looked like she would happily kill everyone in the room.

"Ms Corcoran I am sure that if they knew who she was..." started Jesse's father

"Yes if they knew that she was your daughter I am sure they would never have done it," spoke up another trying to help, but instead only digging the kids into a bigger hole

"Oh trust me every single on of them knew that she was my daughter," snarled Shelby who really hated parents that think that their kids are little angels , and that everyone else was to blame for their mistakes

"their egged her," spoke up Puck helpfully when he saw that no one was going to answer her "they lured her out to the deserted Car Park , and throw eggs at her,"

Later when Puck was retelling this to his mother he swore that there was steam coming from her ears, , and that if looks could kill them then every member of Vocal Adrenaline would be six foot under , and that it was only when she turned to Rachel that she seemed to calm down.

"Rachel baby," said Shelby softly as she knelled down in much the same way Kurt had earlier "I want you to go with the rest of you friends back to the Choir room until I am finished here , and then we can go home OK,"

"Ok," said Rachel Meekly, which shocked Shelby, normally Rachel would have been fighting to stay or at least put up some kind of a fight, but then again neither did any of the other members either as they all meekly leaving the room in single file behind Rachel, and Puck. None of them daring to say a word until the choir room door had been closed, and even then, Quinn, Santana, and Finn dragged Puck to the other side of the room before demanding answers.

"How the hell did you manage to get Rachel's mother's cell phone number?" demanded Finn who actually liked Rachel and did not want to see Puck messing with another girl.

"Never mind that frankenteen," snapped Santana angrily, pushing Finn out of the way "what I want to know is how you even knew that she had a mother, seeing as how this whole town believed that she had none."

"it's not like any of you cared before now," snapped Puck, who didn't like the way that they were all attacking him when before today they all hated Rachel

"Puck!" snapped Quinn in HBIC mode

"Fine," snapped Puck "our parents are friends and since there is not a big Jewish community in Lima our families normally spend most of the holidays together."

Before they could demand any more answers Kurt started singing the Shady Dame from Seville, which got a giggle from Rachel but confused from looks from everyone else.

"What's so funny?" wondered Tina as soon as Kurt had finished singing

"Victor/Victoria," explained Kurt

However, when the other still had confused looks on their faces

"You people really need to watch more musicals," sighed Kurt who couldn't understand why everyone didn't love Julie Andrews films

20 minutes later New Directions watched as one by one the members of Vocal Adrenaline ran past the room in tears

"What happened?" Whispered Quinn

"I am guessing that Shelby just reminded them that she holds their Future in her hands," answered Puck

If you have not seen the Robert Preston version of the Shady Dame from Seville then please watch it on youtube it is funny

I love Julie Andrews and Victor/Victoria is one of my favourites

Ok I am going to ask that if any of you have twitter and are a fan of Idina's then please follow her at idinamenzel she wants to get to 100,000


End file.
